Angie (Hero!AU)
Angelique Keaton, better known as Angie, is a Pulitzer-prize winning investigating journalist employed at the New York Times. Raised in a military family with a Cold War veteran father and all her brothers joining the military somehow as they grew into adulthood, she is more than capable of handling herself in dangerous situations. She is the long-time romantic interest to and eventually wife of Mindhunter, although it's hidden from the society due to her husband's secret identity. History Angie Keaton was born to Andrew and Julia Keaton in Emporia, Kansas. Her mother suffered from complications of her birth, and died when Angie was just four months years old. Angie has no memories of her mother but still treasures the little time they had together. Even though her life didn't begin with the best of circumstances and her father suddenly being a single father of five, Angie's childhood was happy and carefree and she spend a lot of time around the cars her father worked on in his mechanic shop. When it was time for her to go to school, it turned out that Angie was a smart little girl that was eager to learn. With four older brothers around her and a single father, Angie grew up to be somewhat of a tomboy and where they went, she followed. Her father and brothers always treated her just like "one of the guys", bringing her along on racetracks and other "guy stuff". During their teens, the Keaton boys were always into making some trouble or as they liked to call it; fun. Of course Angie tagged along as they stole their father's cigarettes or shoplifted some booze out of the local store. As they grew older, one by one her brothers followed their father's footsteps and joined the Army, but Angie had other plans. She had always been interested in journalism, and since it was her father's wish that she would go to college, like none of her brothers wanted, she applied and got accepted into a Journalism and Communication Program. She graduated at 22 years old with honors and later got a job at the New York Times, where she's now a senior employee. Personality Angie is a strong-willed and brave woman with a strong sense of journalistic ethics. When she finds a story, she has every intention in publishing it. However, Angie's bravery often leads to moments of foolhardy boldness, which get her into trouble, requiring Team Justice to rescue her. Part of her job required Angie to be friendly in order to get her scoops and information out of people, which she managed to do splendidly. Angie is rather hot-tempered, but a lot more controlled than Justus are, but that doesn't really help much since he also knows what buttons he can push to irritate her. Angie is a though woman who doesn't need help from anyone. It's a trace from her growing up in a family with a single father and four older brothers, and no mother. Despite her bold and strong-willed attitude, Angie has proven to be a kind and benevolent woman who puts her friends and family before herself. Angie deeply understands her husband's duties as a superhero, at the same time Justus understands her commitment to ethic journalism. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat: Angie has some basic training, when her brothers joined the military she was still rather young and still had play-fights with them when they returned home on their furlough, and quickly learned not to be completely outdone by them at least. She has also had some training with Special Crimes Unit as part of her investigations. * Investigation: Angie also has extensive investigative skills owing to her long career as an investigative reporter. Meaning she is skilled in investigating the cases she writes for the New York Times. * Journalism: Angie is one of the best reporters in the New York Times. She is known to do anything to get a story even risking her own life to get it. She won a Pulitzer Prize for her journalistic skills. Strength Level Weaknesses Family Tree Notes Trivia * Angie's father is from Lawrence, Kansas, and is of English, Irish and Scottish descent, while Angie's mother was born in the US by French parents with German ancestry. * Angie was in love with both Mindhunter and Justus Archibald for a very long time, unaware that they were in reality the same person. Eventually, Justus Archibald revealed his alter ego to her and they were married. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Female Characters Category:Public Identity Category:American Category:Reporter Category:Human